Jika Aku
by Akashi Seisa II
Summary: "Dobe."/"Apa teme!"/"Aku ingin seperti Sai."/"Loh? Kenapa?"/"Karena aku ingin melukiskan setiap kenangan dikertas & akan kutunjukkan perjalanan cinta kita kepada anak-anak kita kelak.".BLUSH!/Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi orang gombal? Apa ini efek setelah membereskan misi balas dendamnya? / SasuNaru fic! Absurd Fic! RnR Please!


**Jika Aku…**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** **  
Warning! Newbie, BL, EYD abal-abalan, OOC (buat jaga-jaga), Kata-kata klise, Absurd, Gaje.  
Ini fic kalau nanti ada humor-nya garing loh. /di chidori Sasuke/  
Rate: T  
Genre : Humor/Family , Romance, Drama.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gasuka? Gausah baca.**

 **Kalau maksain, tanggung sendiri yaww~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Akashi Seisa**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu.**

 **.**

 **~SasuNaru~**

" **Jika Aku…"**

 **.**

* * *

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa memenuhi desa Konoha. Seperti biasa juga seorang pemuda pirang dengan gaya rambut acak-acakkan bangun kesiangan. Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hoamm..." Naruto menguap, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, lalu melirik ke samping jam wecker berwarna oranye.

"Oh jam 8..." lirih Naruto.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga deti–.

Naruto membulatkan kedua mata shapire berwarna biru langit cerah musim panas, "UWAPAAAAAAAAA JAM 8?! AKU TELAT!" teriaknya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi dan tak lupa menyambar handuk.

Setelah beberapa menit mandi, ia mulai memakai pakaian yang berwarna oranye dengan lambang Uzumaki Clan dipunggung jaketnya berwarna oranye.

"Aku telat! Aku telat!" gerutunya terus, setelah selesai memakai pakaian dan sepatu ia langsung berlari keluar rumah -tak lupa ia mengunci pintu rumahnya- ke sebuah tempat yang sudah dijanjikan oleh kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto sudah sah mawadah warohmah menjadi kekasih sholehah -what?- bagi Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan wajah stoic, dan kesempurnaan yang ia miliki.

Naruto sudah sampai pada tempat tujuan, tapi ia tak melihat siapa-siapa. Hanya satu kata untuk tempat itu : Sepi. Ya, sepi. Kemana Uchiha Bungsu itu?

'Sia-sia dong gue lari-lari kesini huft." batin Naruto

Naruto membalikkan badannya, berniat kembali kerumah atau ke kedai untuk makan ramen. Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya karena sebuah suara baritone dengan nada malas memanggilnya.

"Kau telat 25 menit, Dobe." ujar suara itu menatap malas Naruto, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya. 'Manis' pikir Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku berusaha datang kesini cepat-cepat takut kau menunggu terlalu lama teme!"

"Aku memang sudah menunggu lama disini."

"Huh? Kau bohong!"

"Bohong? Tidak. Aku bosan menunggumu sambil berdiri, jadi ya aku tiduran saja dulu diatas pohon."

"Dasar teme!"

"Hn." jawab Sasuke menyudahi pembicaraan mereka, Naruto langsung teringat sesuatu. Ia pun langsung berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana putih pendek seatas lutut sedikit.

Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum, tipis-bahkan sangat tipis. Ia mengajaknya duduk dibawah pohon sakura, sejuk, suasana yang sangat mendukung untuk mereka berduaan.

Naruto duduk disebelah Sasuke -masih dengan memeluk lengan Sasuke- sambil menaruh kepalanya dibahu Sasuke. Naruto sangat menikmati moment-moment seperti ini jika bersama Sasuke. Nyaman. Nyaman rasanya jika selalu bersama Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Apa teme?"

"Aku ingin seperti Kurama."

"Heee?! Kenapa kau ingin menjadi seperti Kurama teme?!"

"Aku ingin seperti kurama yang selalu ada didalam hidupmu dan siap menjagamu, walaupun nyawa taruhanya."

BLUSH!

Wajah Naruto sukses memerah padam, sesekali ia mencubit pelan lengan Sasuke, "Ugh, dasar teme!" ujarnya malu dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat uke tercinta malu-malu babi kayak peliharaan milik Shizune.

.

.

.

.

XXX

.

.

.

.

Hari ini murid di desa Konoha tengah belajar menuliskan sesuatu di kertas putih kosong. Iruka memberikan masing-masing setiap murid sebuah kertas. Sasuke hanya menatap malas kertas kosong dihadapannya. Sedangkan gadis berambut pink wajahnya tengah merona karena dilihat Sasuke.

Padahal yang sebenarnya Sasuke tidak memerhatikan gadis itu, melainkan pemuda pirang disebelah gadis itu yang tengah menopang dagu dan sesekali mengetuk pensilnya dipelipis.

"Sekarang kalian tulis kalimat-kalimat yang ingin kalian utarakan, lalu jika sudah selesai kumpulkan. Setelah itu aku akan mengambil secara acak kertas itu dan dibacakan. Mengerti?"

"YAAA SENSEI!"

Selang beberapa menit menuliskan kalimat di sebuah kertas kosong yang diberikan oleh Iruka. Mereka mengumpulkan kertas itu lalu Iruka pun mengambil secara acak dari kertas itu.

Iruka tersenyum berhasil mendapatkan sebuah kertas. Semua murid berdebar -minus Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji- yang hanya menatap malas.

"Aku mendapatkannya, namanya...Sakura Haruno. Ia menuliskan, 'Jika aku madara/obito aku akan menggunakan infinite tsukuyomi untuk hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke walaupun itu hanya ilusi.' ..." Iruka sedikit terkejut dengan yang ditulis Sakura, lalu tersenyum.

Sedangkan Naruto? Ia langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat ia tahu bahwa Sakura masih mencintai dan mengejar-ngejar kekasihnya.  
Naruto melirik pada Sasuke, yang diperhatikan hanya memejamkan mata seperti tak mendengar yang Iruka katakan.

"Baiklah, kita lanjut ke..." tangan Iruka masih meraba kertas yang tersusun acak tersebut, ia kembali tersenyum, "Aku mendapatkannya lagi, ini dari...Uchiha Sasuke." ujarnya.

Semua para siswi sekaligus Naruto berdebar menunggu kalimat yang ditulis oleh Sasuke akan dibacakan, Sasuke yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung membuka matanya.

'Giliranku, huh? Cepat sekali." batin Sasuke.

"Iruka-sensei! Ayo bacakan!" teriak gadis berambut blonde dikucir kuda panjang dan sebelah matanya ditutupi oleh poninya.

"Baiklah, tenang-tenang. 'Jika aku madara, aku lebih baik mengumpulkan rasa cinta ku pada pemuda berambut pirang dari pada harus mengumpulkan para Bijuu'." Iruka tertegun, bagaimana bisa Uchiha bungsu itu malah mencurahkan isi hatinya? Terlebih lagi isi dalam kalimat itu menunjuk pada Naruto yang sudah dianggap sebagai keponakannya.

Iruka sepertinya mulai merasakan pening.

Para fangirls Sasuke-koi Fansclub kecewa.  
Naruto terus ngeblush sambil nutupin wajahnya.  
Sasuke mengeluarkan seringainya.  
Author sibuk ngetik.

.

.

.

.

XXX

.

.

.

.

Tim Kakashi yang beranggotakan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura mendapatkan misi diluar desa tepatnya disebuah jembatan. Tapi, saat diperjalanan mereka harus melawan Zabuza dan Haku.

Saat mereka tengah berkelahi mati-matian demi membunuh Zabuza dan Haku secara bersamaan, hingga terdapat luka lebam disekujur tubuh mereka, terutama pada bibir dan pipi Sasuke yang terdapat bercak darah.

Saat Haku meloncat ke udara, ia mengeluarkan senjatanya kesayangannya yaitu Jarum Beracun. Ia mengarahkan beberapa jarum itu pada Naruto yang tengah tersungkur diatas jembatan, Naruto yang tidak siap menerima ia hanya bisa pasrah saat jarum-jarum itu akan menembus kulit tannya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Tak ada rasa sakit atau ngilu pada kulitnya, 'ini aneh' batin Naruto. Naruto pun segera membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Kedua mata shapire milik Naruto membulat, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke terkena jarum beracun milik Haku untuk menjadi tameng Naruto sekaligus melindungi tubuh Naruto dari jarum beracun itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Iris malam bertemu shapire. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto-nya tidak apa-apa. Tubuh Sasuke mulai melemas dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya.

Tak sadar kedua mata shapire milik Naruto mengeluarkan air asin, Sasuke tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi chubby milik Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Dobe. Aku ingin seperti Garra yang akan selalu melindungimu dan menjagamu dengan pasirku meski nyawa taruhanya." ujar Sasuke lalu memejamkan mata pingsan akibat efek jarum beracun yang menancap pada tubuuh Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menangis histeris, sesekali menguncang tubuh Sasuke dan meneriakan namanya seperti 'Teme! Bangun! atau 'Sasuke, bertahanlah! Bala bantuan akan datang! atau 'Kumohon, Teme. Jangan mati!' seperti itulah.

Sakura yang awalnya hendak memeluk Sasuke kalah cepat dengan Naruto. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar kembali Sasuke, karena sekarang ia tahu perasaan Sasuke hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

Rasanya Sakura ingin mati saja dibanding melihat orang yang dicintainya malah mencintai orang yang sangat ia kenali.

.

.

.

.

XXX

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah hari ke-10 Naruto mencari Sasuke yang hilang ntah kemana. Tapi, ia dengar dari Kabuto kini Sasuke berada dikediaman markas Orochimaru. Naruto terus berlari beriringan dengan Sai melewati lorong dan membuka satu-satu kamar gelap dimarkas besar milik Orochimaru sesekali berteriak 'Sasuke kau dimana?' atau 'Sasuke ku mohon keluarlah!'.

Tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur ke lantai dingin. Kesadarannya mulai memudar. "Naruto, lebih baik kau istirahat." ujar Sai.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan istirahat sebelum menemukan Sasuke!" ujar Naruto bersih kukuh perlahan mulai bangkit. "Naruto, tubuhmu sudah lelah. Istirahatlah." ucap Sai membujuk Naruto yang luar biasa keras kepala.

Ia tak habis fikir Sasuke tahan dengan sikap Naruto.

"Kau harus tahu Sai! Aku ingin seperti Shikamaru yang akan memikirkan lebih dari 100 cara agar menarik Sasuke kembali ke pangkuanku!"

Sai tertegun.

Sebesar itukah rasa cinta Naruto pada Sasuke? Walaupun Sasuke menghilang tanpa adanya kabar yang membuat Naruto cemas dan meminta neneknya -Tsunade- untuk memberi misi mencari Sasuke.

Saat Naruto sudah mulai pulih ia kembali meneruskan untuk mencari Sasuke. Hingga beberapa saat sebuah guncangan lumayan besar membuat Sai, Sakura, Guru Yamato dan Naruto tertegun.

Mereka langsung berlarian kearah sumber suara. Naruto menemukan sebuah cahaya diujung lorong, ia semakin gencar berlari berharap-harap disana ada Sasuke tengah bertarung dengan Orochimaru atau Kabuto.

Dugaan Naruto salah, disana hanya ada Sasuke seorang tengah berdiri diatas tanah memunggungi lorong yang hancur karenanya. Semua yang melihatnya membulatkan kedua mata -minus Sai-.

Naruto mencoba memanggil Sasuke, "Sa-Sasuke? Ka-kau kah itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gemetaran.

Orang yang dipanggil membalikkan badannya, iris malam bertemu shapire kembali. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan aura sedikit membunuh karena jarak antara Naruto dan Sai bisa terbilang cukup dekat.

"Hn, Dobe." gumam Sasuke, ia turun untuk mendekati Naruto. Memeluk leher Naruto dengan sebelah tangan. Naruto merasakan deru nafas hangat milik Sasuke. Seseorang yang benar-benar Naruto rindukan.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Datang bersama kekasih barumu huh?"

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Sai sudah siap mengeluarkan senjatanya untuk menyrang Sasuke jika berani macam-macam pada Naruto.

"Dia temanku. Dia bukan kekasihku. Percayalah, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, aku ingin kau kembali ke Konoha. Ku mohon, aku merindukan saat-saat bersamamu."

"Misiku belum selesai, Dobe."

"Mi-misi apa?"

SRET!

Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menahan pedang milik Sai yang mulai menyerang dan membawa Naruto pada dekapannya. Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sai, begitu sebaliknya.

"Lepaskan, Naruto."

"Hn." 1 kata, dua huruf, yang menjawab perintah Sai. Bukannya melepaskan, Sasuke semakin mendekap tubuh Naruto dan berjalan sedikit mundur. Sai yang tahu ini tanda bahaya, ia mulai menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang tadi dileher menjadi dipinggang ramping milik Naruto, menjaduh dan membalas pedang yang bergesekan dengan milik Sai.

Sai yang kewalahan mencoba mengatur nafas. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu untuk pergi, tapi saat akan melepaskan pelukannya sebuah tangan menahannya. Naruto mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada lirih yang hanya bisa Sasuke dengar.

"Sasuke, jika kau adalah Orochimaru, aku ingin menjadi Kabuto yang selalu setia menemanimu kemana saja kau pergi. Aku juga ingin seperti Konan yang selalu ada di sisimu Baik dalam suka maupun duka." ujar Naruto menahan air yang akan mengalir ke dua pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum, tercetak jelas-sangat jelas, sampai Sakura, Yamato bahkan Sai yang melihatnya tertegun.

"Suatu saat aku akan kembali, tunggu aku, Naruto." ucap Sasuke lalu menghilang seperti kertas dibakar oleh api yang begitu besar hingga melenyapkan apapun yang berada disekitarnya.

Naruto langsung terduduk lemas, "Andai aku diperbolehkan menggunakan jurus kuchiyose no jutsu maka akan ku hadirkan kau di sini saat ini juga, Sasuke." gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

XXX

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini setelah perang aliansi shinobi ke-4, Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha yang disambut meriah dengan teriakan, 'Naruto-senpai!' atau 'Uwaaaa dua pasangan legendaris datang!'.

Naruto berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke, sesekali berceloteh panjang tentang rambutnya yang disuruh di potong. Naruto selalu mendapat sindiran dari sang kekasih karena ia tak menyukai rambut Naruto sekarang yang pendek.

"Sasuke~"

"Hn."

"Kenapa semakin dewasa kau semakin tampan saja sih?!"

"Itu sudah takdir."

"Huft, bagi rahasianya dong teme!"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah~~ yayayayaya?"

"Tidak, dobe. Kau tak dengar?"

Naruto merengut, menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat kekasihya yang ngambek. Ia langsung mencubit kedua pipi kenyal milik Naruto yang dibalas oleh sang empu dengan delikan.

"Dobe."

"Apa teme?!"

"Aku ingin seperti Sai."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengerjap polos, "Loh? Kenapa?"

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tak pernah hilang, "Karena aku ingin melukiskan setiap kenangan dikertas dan akan kutunjukkan perjalanan cinta kita kepada anak-anak kita kelak." jawab Sasuke enteng.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung ngeblush ria, lalu mencubit pelan lengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus, ia raih pinggang Naruto. Iris malam bertemu shapire.

Naruto merindukan moment seperti ini, ia merasa nyaman jika Sasuke memeluknya berhadapan seperti ini. Naruto tersenyum memandangi wajah tampan kekasihnya, sudah lama ia tak melihat wajah kekasihnya.

Sasuke mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Sasuke mencium bibir ranum milik Naruto dengan lembut, Naruto tak berontak melainkan menerima apa yang Sasuke berikan. Tanpa sadar, mereka menjadi tontonan beberapa warga desa di Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~FIN~**

 **A/n :** Akhirnya karya ff ku yang kedua ini selesai. Alurnya kecepetan ya? Isi sama judul ga sama? Humornya garing? Romancenya gaada? Tahu kok tahu da aku mah apa atuh hanya author newbie yang pengen publish ff walaupun ga di respon juga aku mah gapapa :") /plak

Oke intinya review please '3')~


End file.
